


First Footer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Drabble, First Footer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: His first year teaching, Severus is dragged into tradition





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Snarry100 prompt, "First Footer"

"Do you have your bread and salt, young Severus?"

Severus pulled the pouches from his pocket, "Yes, Albus."

"And your dram?"

"Yes Minerva," He displayed the vial of whiskey.

"Your sickle?"

Severus held up the silver coin, "Yes, Filius."

"What about coal?" Albus worried.

Severus fished it from another pocket.

"And your evergreen," Filius draped the garland around Severus' neck.

"Indeed." 

"Well, go outside!" Minerva shoved him out the castle doors.

Sighing, Severus went, quite sure that the others were just hazing him, with this first footer nonsense.

Fifteen years later, he would do the same to his husband, Harry.


End file.
